


Créer du lien

by DameLicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: Apprendre comment fonctionne un bébé, ce n'est pas évident. Surtout pour Harry, qui n'en avait jamais côtoyé jusque-là. Heureusement, Ginny est là pour l'aider à créer du lien avec son filleul Teddy Lupin.





	Créer du lien

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny !

Harry Potter regardait son filleul, le petit Teddy Lupin, avec attendrissement. Andromeda Tonks, sa grand-mère, l'avait confié aux Weasley pour quelques heures, ayant des démarches importantes à accomplir au Ministère. Elle avait la charge du bébé depuis la mort de ses parents lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, quelques semaines auparavant.  
  
La jeune grand-mère n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille à l'idée de le laisser. La guerre venait à peine de se terminer, et elle avait laissé de terribles séquelles. Mais Molly avait insisté, arguant du fait qu'elle serait plus tranquille ainsi, et que Teddy serait au calme, sans déranger ou attirer l'attention. Andromeda avait toute confiance en elle, aussi avait-elle fini par obtempérer, non sans donner de nombreux conseils au passage.  
  
Intimidé, Harry s'était contenté d'écouter et d'observer de loin. Il était ému que Remus lui ait demandé d'être le parrain de son fils, mais il ne connaissait strictement rien aux bébés, et ne savait absolument pas comment s'en occuper. Alors cette position d'observateur lui convenait très bien. Après tout, Molly, elle, en avait élevé sept, des bébés !  
  
Ginny, quant à elle, semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec le bébé. Harry se demandait bien comment elle faisait. Sa petite amie était assise dans un fauteuil, en face du canapé où il se trouvait, dans le salon des Weasley. Elle tenait Teddy dans ses bras, tout en discutant avec sa mère de couches et autres détails peu ragoûtants aux oreilles du jeune homme.  
  
Tout à coup, Molly regarda Harry. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage quelques instants, et elle pressa l'épaule de sa fille. Celle-ci la regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais suivit rapidement son regard.  
  
— Je crois que Teddy a besoin de faire connaissance avec son parrain, affirma la matriarche d'une voix douce.  
  
Harry se redressa et commença à protester :  
— Mais nous avons déjà fait connaissance, lui et moi ! En plus, à son âge, je ne suis pas sûr que ça serve à quelque chose...  
  
Sans écouter ses protestations, Ginny s'était levée dès les premiers mots de sa mère, et se dirigeait déjà vers son petit ami. En se penchant légèrement, elle lui tendit le bébé. Un peu paniqué, Harry tendit les bras pour le prendre et le rapprocha de lui comme il put. Pas très à l'aise dans cette position, le petit Teddy se mit à gigoter, destabilisant davantage encore son parrain.  
  
— Pas comme ça ! s'exclama Ginny en se penchant vers eux. Regarde, Harry, mets ta main comme ça et redresse-le un peu, tu verras, ça va mieux lui convenir.  
  
Tout en parlant, elle guida ses gestes avec dextérité, et s'assit à ses côtés. Teddy gigota à nouveau mais, très vite, Ginny rassura Harry.  
  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien installé, là. Il a l'air content de te voir, regarde, il cherche tes yeux.  
  
Encore plus ému qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là, Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son filleul. Celui-ci le fixait avec une grande concentration. Tout à coup, Ginny mit une main sur sa bouche, émue à son tour. Sans lâcher son parrain des yeux, Teddy venait de changer la couleur verte de ses cheveux pour le même noir que ceux de Harry.


End file.
